Child of an Angel
by Panda Master X
Summary: ADOPTED FROM BLOODYBLACKCATHERINE! God's ultimate weapon appears and latches itself to Allen and Kanda. How will they handle becoming parents of an ANGEL? Yullen.Fluff(?) Rated T for Kanda's language... possibly. lol, and anything else that may not be appropriate for children. *cough*


**Yeah yeah yeah... Don't kill me... it- it's not my fault, okay?! I saw a beautiful, baby story that was about to be dropped! I had to swoop in and rescue it!**

 **...I'm still working on my other stories... I promise... well, in-between the anime, manga, homework, drawing, and family time I get a couple of words here and there... hahaha... I'm not ready to die yet, please spare me!**

 **Anyways, this is an adopted story from BloodyBlackCatherine! Hope you all like it! Right now I'm just editing and fixing things a bit. You'll have to hold on for more _ploooooot~!_ Lol. Anyways, chapters will be short. Bear with me, guys. xD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it... DGM is too much of a gem to be created by me. TT^TT**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"Allen, Lavi! Come quick!" Shouted an excited Lenalee. "We have to get to Hevlaska's chamber. Something's happening!"

Allen and Lavi, who were eating in the cafeteria peacefully until Lenalee came by, jumped up and followed behind her.

"What is it? An Akuma? Are we being attacked? No, no... It couldn't be." Allen mused out loud.

"I'm not sure, Moyashi, but everyone else seems to be heading in that direction as well." Lavi replied.

When they reached Hevlaska, Allen and Lavi could see that she was glowing brightly. Well, they couldn't really see, since she was practically blinding them. More than that, they could barely distinguish the innocence, but it wasn't as difficult to see that each piece of innocence was glowing brightly.

"Che, took you long enough, Moyashi." Kanda said when they arrived. A whole crowd had gathered to see what was going on.

"Hevalaska what's wrong?" Komui yelled over the chattering of the finders and scientists.

"Angel's... innocence…" she muttered before letting off a massive stream of light up into the sky. "AHHHH!"

Suddenly the light was cut off, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief... Until the sky lit up again and panic coursed throughout the members. They'd never seen a phenomenon like this before. Slowly, a beautiful melody began playing, and everyone looked to the sky to see a small luminescent ball drift down from the heavens.

The ball of light spun and danced around the scientists and finders, making its way towards the exorcists, dodging Lenalee and Lavi, and stopping before Allen and Kanda.

The coloring of the ball slowly began changing into a soft blue hue until is burst into tiny rays of light before rushing back into a singular form. Once the light died down, they could make out the features of the entity floating in front of their faces. A small girl, they could only assume at this point, with long silvery locks that touched her feet slowly descended to the floor. She wore a white dress embroidered with gold trimmings that shimmered in the light. She was indeed beautiful, but the most breathtaking part was her pure white wings that stretched nearly three feet from her back.

She opens her eyes, revealing her mercury orbs and looked in Kanda's direction. "Mama?" Her voice like tinkling chimes.

Lavi almost burst out laughing, and Kanda recoiled. A rarely seen shade of pink dusted over his sharp features, and Lavi wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn't miss this.

"Look, shorty, I'm not your mother..." Kanda mumbled. The child merely smiled. She ran at him full speed and jump-hugged him while yelling "Mama," again and again.

Allen laughed. "Looks like you've found yourself a kid, BaKanda!" The little peeked over Kanda's shoulder at Allen and squealed.

"Papa!" She reached out and pulled Allen into her embrace. Both Allen and Kanda were bright red.

They couldn't hold it back anymore, everyone burst into a fit of laughter- except Hevlaska, who seemed content to just watch.

After letting go of Allen and Kanda, the child looked at everyone and asked "Papa, why do they laugh?"

Allen kneeled down to the girls height. He didn't bother answering her question, he wouldn't have been able to without blushing anyways. Instead, he replied with another question.

"What is your name, little one?"Where do you come from, and what is your purpose?"

She grinned and pointed to her chest. "My name is Stephanie! I'm from Heaven, and I'm here to help Mama and Papa fight all the bad guys!"

And then Kanda fainted.


End file.
